Watching You
by Hearts of Eternity
Summary: As Hinata stares out into the night sky, someone is watching her as well. A KibaHinata fic. This is a lemon, people just so you're aware


This story just sort of popped into my head and I decided to just run with, I hope you enjoy it! Hinata may be a little out-of-character, but I hope that's okay. This is only my second lemon, so I hope it's okay, I mean, that saying "easier said than done" does not apply here- writing it is _way_ harder. But, I hope you all like it and please review me with your thoughts, but be kind. _No Flames, please! _

Disclaimer: Just like every other person on this site, I don't own Naruto. (Big surprise there.)

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The night air was calm in Konoha, the summer making it warm and lush with the lingering scents of the town after a hot day and the fresh smell of leaves and the forest carried in on the soft breeze. It was the kind of night that was made for stargazing. Not a cloud present in the vastness of the dark sky; there was only the twinkling of thousands of delicate pinpoints of light and the shining grace of the pale moon.

It was a night that swept Hinata's breath away as she stared up at the endless sky, watching in awe as the stars glittered above her. It was just her on the roof, alone, spread out on a blanket she had brought up for the occasion of stargazing. It had gotten far too lonely for her inside the house to stay in there any longer- sure, the dogs were fine company for the most part, but there came a point when she would desire the embrace and the warmth of a human over the wet noses and gentle nuzzling of her canine companions.

With a sigh, Hinata continued to watch the stars with searching eyes, the light from the pale moon reflecting brilliantly in her wonderfully pale eyes. Absently, she drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms securely around them in a self-assuring embrace. Without taking her attentions away from the night sky, she began to twirl the golden band that encircled her left ring finger- a habit she had developed to replace her nervous finger-twiddling.

"Two weeks…" she sighed to herself. Two weeks since _he_ had left on a mission to track down some wayward farm animals that had escaped after the barn had burnt down. Two weeks since she had seen him, though they had communicated a few times through letters. But letters could only do so much. They couldn't lay with her in bed at night or hold her in a strong embrace, they didn't whisper sweet nothings in her ears when they thought she was asleep, and they most certainly lacked the gentle caress and the soft, sweet kisses of a passionate lover. But, worst of all, the letters weren't him, well, not him in person at least- not when she wanted him so badly to be with her.

"Kiba, when are you coming home?" she murmured quietly into the night.

Little did Hinata know, as she sat on her roof watching the stars, she was also being _watched_ at the same time.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Kiba had to bite back a groan as he watched Hinata from his perch in the tree not too far away from where she was. He was perfectly concealed behind the lush foliage of the oak, but at the same time, was offered the perfect vantage point to which he could watch his wife stargaze.

He loved to watch her on any occasion. When she was washing dishes or cooking, even when she was out training or just simply taking a walk. He couldn't get enough of just watching her; staring as she moved with more grace than any other human was capable of. There was a slight awe in the way he watched. He could never understand how a guy like him was able to get such an angel to fall in love with him. Sure, there was the Inuzuka charm, but that could only get him so far. But, somehow, she was his now. His alone. And he could never get enough of her.

Hinata looked ethereal under the light of the moon, casting a soft glow about her pale skin, lighting up her heavenly eyes in a way that made him breathless. There was a complete innocence about the way she was spread out on the blanket on their roof, curled up to herself with her arms wrapped around her shapely legs, twirling her wedding band with nimble fingers. She was the epitome of innocence. What she was wearing, on the other hand, was not.

Because of warm summer nights, Hinata had chosen to wear a short white night slip of sorts, held up by thin straps of silk. It was loose enough to allow a breeze to drift through to keep her cool, but the thin fabric also served to accentuate her voluptuous features by settling ever so lightly on her curves, whispering over her skin invitingly. The way she had curled her legs up, the hem of the slip had ridden up around her milky thighs. It was enough to drive the dog-nin insane. Especially since he hadn't seen her for two weeks.

Silently, careful not to arouse her suspicions, Kiba shifted closer on his branch to get a better view. He didn't want to alert her to his presence just yet- he wanted his arrival to be a surprise. He just wanted to enjoy her in this completely naïve state a little longer- as long as he could take until the desire to go up and ravish her became too strong for him.

The mission that he had been on with Akamaru had been fairly simply, borderline going onto a farce when the chickens proved to be smarter at evading their keen noses then they had originally planned. The horses and cattle had only taken a few short days to track down and return, and the pigs had been fairly easy to track by scent, but when it came to the chickens… It had been one big chicken chase for the past week to say the least. The farmer had been relieved that all his animals had been returned successfully, though, and the reward he had given Kiba was generous. Even Akamaru had received a reward in the form of a steak.

From the ground, Akamaru gave a soft woof, reminding Kiba that he was still waiting.

Quickly, Kiba darted his eyes down to his companion and nodded, signally to the canine that he was off the hook. With another soft huff, the large white dog turned and slipped into the yard, just as careful to be quiet as Kiba had been in sneaking up on Hinata. Akamaru knew exactly what Kiba wanted to do with Hinata tonight, he could smell it in the air, and far be it from him to ruin the surprise. Kiba was all but going out of his own skin to get his hands on Hinata after two weeks of being unable to touch her. Letters could only do so much.

A lustful growl escaped his throat as Kiba turned back to watch as Hinata moved to uncurl herself, unfolding her long legs and spreading them out before her, and then easing herself down to lay back on the blanket. That was exactly how he wanted her.

Unable to take anymore of his voyeurism, Kiba finally snuck out from his hiding spot and leapt onto the roof without a sound. He was careful to employ all his stealth training to enable himself to sneak up as close as possible to the unsuspecting kunoichi, but a single loose single underfoot gave him away when he was only a few feet away from his target.

Scrambling up quickly, Hinata spun around to meet the intruder, only to come face to face with the one man she had been waiting for. He was watching her with such deep, passionate eyes that it make her tingle inside. She knew that look all too well. She knew what happened when Kiba got that look in his eye when he looked her.

"K-Kiba, you're back," she whispered, though she didn't mean it to be a whisper. It was just that the words had gotten stuck in her throat as Kiba continued to watch her with that heated gaze of his. It was like a hungry animal stalking prey. He began to step toward, keeping his eyes on her at all times. Subconsciously, Hinata took a step back, and Kiba tracked her movement hungrily as he stalked her.

"The mission ended," he replied in a low growl, but not a growl of anger- it voice was rich with pent up desire. "I missed you- a lot," he continued, his eyes roaming over Hinata's wide-eyed face, dipping down to hungrily survey the rest of her. With a heated groan, he noted that her nipples had tightened against the silky fabric of her slip- she was getting just as aroused as he was. His manhood twitched impatiently from within the confines of his pants, demanding to be satisfied.

"I missed you too," Hinata said breathlessly, now standing completely still as Kiba finally came up on her. He didn't pounce like an animal, though. Instead, he wrapped his strong arms tightly around her and hugged her close to his chest so that she was enveloped completely in him. His outdoorsy scent of the woods and the faint smell of dog filled her head as she took a deep breath. Already she was starting to feel a new warmth build in the pit of her stomach in anticipation of what she knew was to come.

His nose nuzzled its way into her hair and he inhaled her sweet scent of green tea. Kami, had he missed her scent.

Slowly, he nosed his way through her hair, down to the slope of her ear, which he nibbled on lightly before moving his face into the beautiful curve of her neck. He breathed in deeper with his face buried into her soft, supple flesh. When he heard Hinata's breath hitch, a wolfish grin spread across his lips.

"You smell so good," he murmured, continuing to breath deeply. From her scent alone, which was slowly growing more heady with the scent of arousal, Kiba was easily losing himself more and more in the scent of his wife. "I've missed your scent," he murmured. "Your scent and your feel and your taste- I've missed all of you-." The words whispered over Hinata's skin, making her shiver, although her flesh was slowly flushing a light pink.

A quiet moan slipped through her lips as Kiba placed an open-mouthed kissed on the side of her mouth. Being bolder than she ever would have as a teen, Hinata turned her face to meet Kiba's lips in a full out passionate lock. He stiffened only for a second before he leaned in fully to ravish her mouth. His hands moved over the silk of her slip, over the fine curves of her waist down to her waist, where his fingers massaged the flesh there, eliciting a mewling moan from the petit woman.

Desperate to get a little closer, Hinata reached up and threaded her fingers through Kiba's mussed brown locked, tugged his face closer to hers. He obliged happily, ducking in a as close as he could to seal his lips to hers in a far deeper, lust driven kiss. He licked at her lips for entry and the instant she parted, he delved in to explore the mouth that he already knew so well. A groan of pleasure escaped him as her taste overwhelmed his senses. His fingers moved around from her hips to grab her bottom and haul her up against him. She squeaked in surprise, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. It was then that she felt how much he wanted her as it prodded her lower regions with a throbbing need.

In a few short steps, Kiba was already on the blanket laid out of roof, laying Hinata down on it with expert ease.

"K-Kiba! Not on the roof!" Hinata squeaked, batting him away. "Someone will see us!" Even through the haze of heated desire, she still had that deep-seated feeling of propriety that the dog-nin always seemed to lack. Her protests were cut off abruptly as a sneaking hand snaked its way up her leg to gently stroke her through the thin material of her damp panties.

"It's the middle of the night," Kiba countered, caught between his own senses and just letting go and taking her. "Everyone's asleep, no one will see us."

Hinata panted a little as Kiba's hand continued to move in lazy patterns over her panties. She tried to formulate a good excuse as to why it would be better to move this little escapade indoors, but then Kiba's skilled hand moved past the thin hem of her panties and she near lost all ability to speak.

"Come on, Hinata," he whined breathlessly against her mouth. "It's been two weeks, don't make me wait any longer-." The desperate need he could barely mask in his voice struck a chord with the softhearted kunoichi.

"I- uh- _Kiba…_-," she moaned, caught off guard as Kiba leaned down and captured her breast in his mouth through her slip. His hot mouth sucked on her through the thin material as his hand went to the other breast, fondling it with great enjoyment.

"You know you want to," he teased, peeking up with a fanged grin to stare into her flushed face. "Right here, on this blanket, underneath the stars…" a playful growl escaped him and he bobbed his eyebrows suggestively. "I know you want to, Hinata, I can smell it."

Hinata's fingers clenched in his hair, trying to form words over the mewls that escaped her as Kiba continued his work on her body. A particularly loud cry slipped from her as Kiba switched from one breast to the other teasingly, nipping at it with playful exuberance.

"F-Fine," she stuttered out- a habit she had though she had broken. "T-the roof- have it your way," she managed to say around breathless pants.

The grin on Kiba's face only grew with those words.

Her fingers went from his hair to along his face, running her fingertips across the brazen marks of blood-red fangs tattooed to his cheeks. Her hand then dropped to the collar of his black leather jacket. It suddenly became very apparent to her- and him- that he had way too many clothes on to truly enjoy the feel of heated flesh against flesh.

With a growl, he reared up and began to struggle to get the jacket off as quickly as he could. It did not help that Hinata had decoded to follow him up and lay sweet kisses along his neck and collarbone. His hand fumbled clumsily with the jacket as she pressed closer to his body, her thinly covered breasts pressing wonderfully against his heaving chest. With a final jerk, he violently through the offending jacket away, right over the side of the roof. In quick succession, his mesh shirt followed suit.

Hinata hummed lightly as she pressed more kisses along Kiba's tanned chest, enjoying how hot he felt beneath her lips, the silken strength of his muscles beneath her fingertips as they danced over his flesh. Her nimble fingers went to work on his belt buckle.

Kiba looked down to watch her work, lust-hazed eyes watching every movement as the raven-haired girl slipped off his belt and then unzipped his pants, pulling them down quickly. A deep-throated growl escaped him as her hand brushed over the straining bulge in his boxers. Even a little touch was too much.

Quickly, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the blanket, grinding himself against her. They both groaned at the sweet sensations that fluttered through their bodies.

Kiba dipped against to seal his lips against Hinata's once more, ravishing every inch of her that he could get to, bruising her lips with this enthusiasm. She arched into his body, tugging futilely to try and get out of Kiba's strong grip, but he held her fast to the blanket, using his free hand to explore her nether regions as his mouth worked the flesh of her neck and breasts. Impatiently, he tore her flimsy panties from her body, ignoring her cry of protest, and dipped a finger into her warm, wet core. She writhed under him in response.

"Kiba!" she gasped. He grinned and used his thumb to play with her little bundle of nerves, moving in just the way he knew she liked it. He loved watching the play of emotions dance across her features. It was intoxicating. Quickly, he added a second finger, enjoying how very wet and tight she felt against his fingers.

The coil of heat tightened in the pit of her stomach. Hinata knew that she was about to climax, and her body began to move without her, jerking up to meet Kiba's fingers, grinding against him to pull him deeper, arching high against the whole of his body that towered over hers. She felt his mouth over hers again, kissing her, and she responded by instinct, working her lips against him in a frantic motion, kissing and panting and moaning.

And then the world suddenly exploded in a light show of colour and utter euphoria washed through her body. A loud cry escaped her lips, forming into a breathless call of Kiba's name, as her entire body shook with her orgasm.

Slowly, Kiba released his hold on her wrists so that she could relax her arms as she came down from her high. His manhood still strained painfully against the confines of his boxers, but he remained unmoving until Hinata caught her breath. Even though she was flushed all over and she felt like she all over her had turned to a shaking, boneless mass, she struggled to get out of her slip. The fine sheen of perspiration that had settled on her flesh made the thin piece of silk stick to her flesh in a less than comfortable fashion. Kiba was more than helpful in the removal of the article of clothing, tossing it away just as he had with his own clothes.

As soon as she was fully exposed to the night air, Hinata sucked in a gasp, the breeze against her flesh cooler than she had expected. Kiba smirked at her futile attempt to cover herself from the night air. He moved his body to cover more of her, propping himself up on his elbows. Her face was only a breath away from his and he took the opportunity to lay another heated kiss to her swollen lips.

He shivered delightfully when he felt her shaking fingers whisk over his back, feeling the muscle and the strength, right down to the hem of his boxers. Another shiver rocked his body when he felt her small hands take the waistband boldly and begin to ease the article of clothing off of him. Just the anticipation of being inside her was killing him.

Hinata gasped in surprise when he lost himself in the feel of her and bucked into her exploring hands as the touched and felt with a sureness and familiarity that came from the many times they had done this before. She knew exactly where and how to touch him to get him going.

He was very large in her hands, and so hard that she knew he must have been in some kind of discomfort, but she loved how soft the flesh felt under her fingertips, and how her lover had to close his eyes against the torrent of pleasure as she moved her hands over him. She giggled a little at her boldness and played with him a little more, feeling tremors run through the entirety of Kiba's body. His lips and fangs on her neck and shoulder were doing wonderful things to her to reignite that flame in her in the pit of her stomach.

"Hina- I can't wait any longer," Kiba moaned into the hollow between her neck and shoulder. His arms tightened their hold around her body as he ground his fully erect manhood to her hot, wet center, eliciting heated groans from the both of them. There was no way he would be able to stand any more of her play time with him if he wanted to bury himself in her before he was completely spent.

A delicate nod was all he needed from her to position himself at her entrance and surge in with almost animalistic need. He filled her completely, her tightness wrapping around him welcomingly, the heat a sure blessing against how cold it had been in the night air.

"Ah- Kami…" Kiba hissed, relishing in the feel of being inside his woman. The ultimate possession of her, to tell himself in the most primal male way that she was his and he was hers and that no one else would ever have either one of them like this. This was just for the two of them.

He moved out a little and then thrust back in, a moan issuing from Hinata's mouth. He began to work on a pace, steadily growing in speed as the pleasure built. Hinata quickly caught on to the pace and began to meet his every thrust with one of her own. It was absolutely delicious how the sound of their bodies moving against each other took over the night air. Their lips met again in another lust filled kiss, even as Kiba's hand danced down Hinata's body and began to play with her nub, rubbing it until her was arching against him, her nails scraping along the flesh of his back.

Though he would never do anything to hurt his precious Hinata, his thrusts grew wilder and more hungered as he felt his own climax drawing near. The blanket underneath them began to bunch up on the tiles of the roof, the coolness of the roof tiles stinging against their hot flesh- but they seldom noticed in the whirlwind of their pleasure. Hinata's inner walls clenched tightly around him as he continued to move in and out of her with increasing force, her body arching into his involuntarily as she neared near second climax.

It only took a particularly deep thrust to have her tumble over the edge, taking Kiba with her. She pulsed around his quivering member as he spilled his hot seed into her, a satisfied growl issuing from him just as Hinata allowed a breathless gasp to escape her. They laid there for a long time, locked in each other's arms, the aftershocks of their orgasms tingling through their bodies. It was heaven.

As soon as Kiba gained back at least part of his senses, he rolled off his wife and sat up, grinning wolfishly as he did. He stared down at her with the look of a starve man who had finally been sated. She gazed back at him with half-lidded pale eyes and a flushed face. She could only think of one thing to say now.

"Welcome home," she said breathlessly.

A barking laugh issued from him. "That… was amazing," he exclaimed, even as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her off the roof into his embrace. He placed a kissed to her glistening forehead and re-spread the blanket out for them to lie on again.

"Shouldn't we go back inside now?" Hinata wondered, though not adverse to the idea of spending the rest of the night outside anymore.

"Nah," Kiba laughed. "It's still nice out, and Akamaru will get our clothes off the ground for us in the morning." He settled Hinata back on the soft blanket, stretching out comfortably at her side and wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Let's just enjoy the night for now." She consented and snuggled up to his chest, nuzzling him softly. He chuckled as he long, raven hair tickled him.

Even as Hinata drifted off to sleep, Kiba continued to watch her. He watched carefully as her face softened into the peaceful state of slumber, how her lips still stayed quirked in a tiny, satisfied smile. He felt a sense of male pride as she curled up to him in her sleep, looking so fragile and delicate, though he knew she was as strong as they come. Despite how worn out he felt, Kiba spent the majority of the rest on the night watching Hinata sleep, still in awe that he had such a wonder woman by his side.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Somewhere not too far away…

The current Hokage slammed his window shut, his face aflame with the eyeful he had just caught. All he had wanted to do was check to see what all the ruckus was outside and shut his window so that it wouldn't wake his wife, but instead he caught sight of two very familiar figures on a roof top… enjoying each others company. Frozen to the spot in mortified fascination, he had been forced to watch the last minute or so of their loving reunion.

Hell if he was ever going to be able to look either one in the eye the next day... or the next… or the next…

Sakura groaned and sat up in bed, peeking an eye open to see what was going on. "Naruto- what is it?" she asked sluggishly, rubbing her eyes.

Naruto ran his hands through his hair, a bright flush spreading across his features. "Ah- nothing," he replied. "Kiba just got back from his mission and… I caught the end of the reunion." He jerked his head towards the window to make his meaning a little clearer.

Sakura blushed and threw a spare pillow at him. "Pervert- you were watching them?!" she hissed.

Naruto ducked to avoid the pillow, offering Sakura an unabashed smile. He crawled up the bed they shared and slipped in, wrapping his arms around her. "Aw- Sakura, you know I'd much rather be watching _you_."


End file.
